


Volo Mori

by SonneGemma



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Abuse, Chats, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Know Anymore, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minor Adam Parrish/Noah Czerny, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Shattered phones, Suicide thoughts, Tags May Change, i swear this boys will be the end of me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonneGemma/pseuds/SonneGemma
Summary: Non-Magical AU where Adam Parrish still lives with his abusive father after he lost his mother. Adam is weary of Ronan at first, and Noah is being a good friend.Adam encounters Kavinsky and things escalate VERY quickly from there.





	1. Blue Snake Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoooo!! I'm not dead alright! I just went on vacations to Italy and I had noooo internet here, I will be back to uploading the other story soon enough but I'll focus more on this one since the other was more of a practice- BUT DONT FREAK OUT BOI I WILL FINISH IT

 Adam Parrish hated Aglionby, it was because most of the students that went there were spoiled rich kids of politicians or VIP  _(very important people),_  he didn't belong in those kinds of environments. 

 He lived with his father at an old trailer park, the double-wide was almost Adam's size and barely had enough space for them both. They moved out of their old house when they experienced debt issues after his mother died, Adam never, ever questioned it, since his father wasn't much talkative about it either.

 He knew when to get on his father's "good side" and when to run.

 Robert Parrish had drinking problems and when Adam got too "sassy" -as his father would refer- he would get a nice whoop out the house and get beaten up and call sick for school the next day.

 As much as Adam hated Aglionby, calling sick wasn't an option he'd rather take, since that school was the only passage open to his future and only ticket -the fuck- out of the double-wide.

 But that was not it. There was another reason why he hated that school. It had the name of Ronan  _Fucking Viper_ Lynch.

 Adam and Ronan had met the second day of the first week, Adam called "sick" the first day. When he was walking through the hallway, he noticed a group of students walking towards him.

 Adam took a moment to analyze them.

 The one in the front, the _king_ , had short golden hair that went all the way from his forehead to the bottom of his neck. He wore big-ass glasses and had his uniform perfectly polished and clean. Adam deduced that he was the nerd or at least the one who was intrested in supernatural stuff and would never shut up about his discoveries.

 The one he was talking to, had quite the ghost looking scent to him. He had short blonde almost white hair and his skin was as pale as a white rose, delicate but deadly. His looks screamed  _go away, I'm dead, I'm a ghost,_ and Adam was surprised that no one was fainting or running at his sight.

 The third one... Adam couldn't help but keep staring at him. 

 The third one had eyes like a snake, ready to munch on anything or anyone that came in his path of terror and death. Adam noticed he had a tattoo peeking out of the side of his neck but couldn't quite figure out the size. He looked like the bad guy of the group, with his shaved head and feral look.

 Adam cleared the path for them, then a different guy bumped into him and made him fall, spreading his books all over the floor. 

 "Watch where you're going asshat!" shouted the person behind him.

 "S-Sorry" Adam was still recovering from the fall with flashes of his father hitting him on the stomach the night before, that triggered the pain in his abdomen as he tried to get his books up again. He couldn't help the stuttering "I d-didn't-"

 "Let me guess, you're Parrish" the guy on top of him laughed "the poor kid of the class that gets abused by his own family, how sad!" Adam's heart stopped. 

 Did he knew about... no way.

 Adam looked around, his heart recovered, no one was around to hear what he said, thankfully. The group of students he saw earlier were long gone the hallway in front of them.

 The guy kept laughing "I have eyes everywhere Parrish, and don't think your secret is safe with me" Adam took a moment to look up and look at his factions.

 He had hair like the first guy he saw in the group but black, skin like the second, and a furious and feral look like the third one "Don't get in my way bitch" he said.

 He kicked Adam in the stomach before storming away laughing, kicking his books in the process. Adam had to pick them up again. 

 He felt another feral look in his scalp and turned to see someone looking intensely at him from the other hallway behind him. It was the one and only "third" staring back at him, watching as Adam picked up his books in pain.

 "What" Adam said "You're gonna laugh at me too?" And third just stared at him while he picked up his books off the floor.

 His stare was hurting him behind his head like a biting viper and couldn't help but look at him some more.

 The silence was unbearable, third's stare was silent, while it liberated a million screams of help inside Adam's head. Or maybe it was the fact that third maybe enjoyed looking at Adam being picked on, and the screams of help became screams of pain when he got up. His stomach hurted like hell thanks to "jerk guy" and his contribution to Adam's pain that his father gave him.

 Adam just watched as third did nothing to help him and just walked away silently through the hall fidgeting with his leather bands.

 The bell immediately rang and Adam rushed to his first class running past third and other students.

 

 Latin was a class that Adam felt like it was a waste, but enjoyed it anyway. His profesor Whelk wasn't very interested in the subject either, the way he took notes and talked to the students reminded Adam of a sloth, which was hilarious and a little offensive at the same time. 

 Adam couldn't stop thinking about jerk guy and how he knew about the abuse that he was going through. His blood was boiling when he caught the sight of someone going inside the classroom with a bruise on his face. It was third.

 "Ronan Lynch" said Whelk looking at Ronan fiercely "Quid enim tuum est modo excusat?" 

 So third's name is Ronan, noted.

 "Nullum negotium tuum" Ronan said, Whelk just frowned and kept writing notes. Adam saw Ronan flipping the bird at the teacher while he took a seat...

 ...behind him.

 Now Adam was completely defenseless against Ronan's snake eyes, he felt him constantly looking at him behind his back not giving a shit about the speech the profesor was giving. He was smiling. Adam couldn't concentrate. 

 

 When the day ended, Adam got his bike to go all the way to the double-wide, to his father, to his father's fists.

 After his encounter with Ronan, Adam couldn't think about anything else, something about his eyes sent a shivering feeling through his spine. Like if he was going to be eaten alive.

 Then, in the parking lot, he tripped over someone walking beside him. With the memory of "jerk guy" in his head, Adam inmediately got up and ran.

 "Sorry!" He grabbed his bike and stormed out of there.

 Adam didn't see who that person was, nor did he sleep that night.

 His last thoughts were of Ronan, his viper-like eyes, stormy blue that didn't leave Adam's mind.

 Adam growled and flipped again and again in his bed.

  _Fucking fuck Aglionby and fuck Ronan fucking viper Lynch._


	2. A risky hangout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Had a fight Mr. Parrish?” the teacher said, driving everyone’s attention to his face and to his broken self. The teacher noticed how uncomfortable he looked as he lowered his head and moved on “You are marked late, take a seat” and Adam scrammed.
> 
> When he finally found his spot, the teacher started talking again and Adam paid as much attention as he could. Time passed and then he felt a sting run down his neck. He scratched and something fell from the collar of his shirt, a crumpled paper. He picked it up and looked.
> 
> “Hey, what happened to you?” the paper said.

Adam was definitely not getting used to going to Aglionby.

 It wasn’t hard to keep up with the studies or assignments that the school demanded, but the fact that everyone in the school already knew his economic situation and how much of an introvert he is. Because there’s apparently an unspoken rule about introverts being the reincarnation of the devil and the first course of action towards a creature like that is to give them disgusted looks.

 But not everyone respected that rule. Comes in Kavinski or “Jerk Guy” for short. Adam had done his research on him and found out some lewd things going on in his zone, he’s apparently or most likely a drug dealer with quite the reputation around Aglionby boys and girls alike. He was sure to keep his distance from someone like him, but also keep an eye close.

 Adam didn’t know how or why Kavinski had been snooping around and finding out about his father-son situation. He was a walking mine of disaster and he left trails of fire down his wake. He apparently liked to toy with people that weren’t him or one of his “dogs”, and Adam was sure he wasn’t going to be an exception.

 However, the Kavinski situation had gone quite smoothly recently. No leaked information about him or his dad and everyone just gave him looks. Or maybe that’s why everyone is looking at him like that, still, no one questioned him or bullied him, even Kavinski after their first meeting. He seemed to have taken his distance over the first week. _That was a relief, but also strange_...

 But he wasn’t also the only one that didn’t follow this rule.

 Richard C. Gansey III, also known as the king of kings, the first guy that he ever gave interest to when he first set a foot on Aglionby grounds, “ _first_ ”. He always found him in Latin class taking notes about meeting points? Or maybe Exploring points? His position in the class didn’t give him enough view but he was sure the notes had nothing to do with the respective class. He always seems to ignore Adam and not give him any kind of knowledge on his works.

 But Adam knew he really did give him attention every now and then.

 

 Yesterday, he had arrived late to school that day due to daddy issues and had a noticeable black spot on his face and a cut lip.

 “Had a fight Mr. Parrish?” the teacher said, driving everyone’s attention to his face and to his broken self. The teacher noticed how uncomfortable he looked as he lowered his head and moved on “You are marked late, take a seat” and Adam scrammed.

 When he finally found his spot, the teacher started talking again and Adam paid as much attention as he could. Time passed and then he felt a sting run down his neck. He scratched and something fell from the collar of his shirt, a crumpled paper. He picked it up and looked.

  _“Hey, what happened to you?”_ the paper said. He looked around for the culprit and found himself locking eyes with _first_. Adam looked inside his cartridge box for a pencil and wrote down a message back.

 Why do you care? Was the thing he would have said if he had the balls to do it, instead, he wrote: _“Nothing special…”_ … _“…why do you care?”_ he risked it, and dropped it on the floor in Gansey’s direction, praying to the mightiest of the gods that he wouldn’t be mad. Still, he had to get his image clear, and he still didn’t know much about Gansey’s intentions with him. _Adam wasn’t a thing that could be used or toyed with. Begone. But really_ when he told himself that it made him sound like a total asshole and added. _Under the right conditions._

Then Gansey returned the paper just as smoothly as Adam and it said:

  _“Alright then, sorry for bothering. Also, I care because I can tell you’re not like the others, don’t act like them and don’t put a mask, my eyes can see in the deepest depth of your soul >:)” _Adam froze.

 Then another paper flew in from the deeper corner of the room landing almost perfectly on Adam’s scalp. It says:

  _“Whatever Dick is telling you surely took you by surprise, don’t mind him”_ Adam sure was trying to pay attention to the class, but apparently someone had different plans.

 Since the last paper came from the back corner of the class he couldn’t risk looking around and be caught being suspicious. Introvert tactics. So, he just looked at Gansey instead, and he was looking back.

 He looked like he was waiting for a response, but when his eyes met his he looked satisfied and gave Adam a suggestive look. Adam sure was surprised by founding people like that in a school like this. He gave Gansey a timid smile and both continued the class. He never found out who threw the last paper.

 

 After the final period was over Adam headed over to grab his bike and storm down to his next shift at Boyd’s that started one hour from now, though most of his classmates were preparing themselves for the party of the week to drink and _bang?_ If Adam heard right.

 “Heyheyhey Parrish!” someone came storming through the hallways and landed a clumsy hand on Adam’s shoulder. It was Gansey followed by the same group that escorted him the first day. He soon recognized the faces and their names. Noah Czerny and _Ronan frisking Lynch_. Adam sighed.

 “So, this is the boy you were talking about, ” Noah said, analyzing Adam from top to bottom with his glossy lime colored eyes. He shivered just with his gaze on him.

 “Yeah *puff*. Hey Adam, wanna go *huff* eat a pizza this weekend?” Gansey said. Oh, the socializing, Adam knew it was coming a way or another. Even if he wanted nothing more than to have at least a backup group to rely on, Gansey was still friends with the Blue snake. It’s not like he hates him but…

 “Why the question out of the blue?” Adam said, Gansey looked confused.

 “Listen, Parrish” Ronan interrupted “It’s _yes_ or _no_ , pick the one you like the most” he spit venom out of those words.

 “Ronan…” Gansey said giving him what Adam named it, the _‘Gansey look’_ , then turned to Adam again “I was just wondering if you wanted to eat something at Nino’s with us, you know to… socialize? You seem pretty lonely here, but as I hate to admit it, Ronan is right. It’s either yes or no, no rush tho” Adam considered his options.

 He could either A: Go to Nino’s with this group and try to get to know them a little better, maybe Ronan wasn’t much of an asshole as he appeared to be.

 Or B: Reject the offer and prepare for the next exam coming that will surely make him forget that he arrived late at the class.

 Or C: Die right then and there.

 Adam had considered C for quite some time now but he went with-

 “Sure, I could use a break” that wasn’t true but he really needed to get his image coming, and Gansey was a great start.

 “Perfect!” Gansey lit up like a light “Let’s make a chat group to update on the meeting, I want this to be the perfect first ever meeting of the year!”

 Noah was already on the job while Ronan made a sarcastic ‘Hooray!’ and everyone passed their numbers to one another.

 Gansey said goodbye to him with a handshake saying, ‘Nice to meet ya’ pal’, Noah gave him a little kiss on the cheek and Ronan just… walked away.

 Adam looked at his clock on his phone and saw that he had 51 minutes to get to Boyd’s in time but also caught the sight of three notifications.

  **Noah Czerny added you to Group**

**Gansey changed the name of the group to PFEM**

**Gansey (4:09): (Perfect First Ever Meeting) :D**

 Adam chuckled all the way to Boyd’s with his phone in his hand.

 

 And that’s how he is here now, standing on the front of Nino’s Pizza with the only clothes that he thought were _suit_ able for hang outs. He laughed at his own bad pun and checked the whole conversation on his phone for the fiftieth time to make sure he wasn’t in the wrong place.

  **Yesterday**

  **Ronan Lynch changed Gansey’s nickname to Dick**

  **Dick (9:46):** That’s the only thing you do when you are using your phone?

  **Ronan Lynch changed Noah’s nickname to Ghastly**

  **Ghastly (9:47):** Aww ye boi!

  **Dick changed Ronan Lynch’s nickname to iDUMP**

  **iDUMP (9:48):** I never had any Boyfriends.

  **Ghastly (9:48):** xDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

  **Dick (9:49):** (I don’t use my phone) .-.

  **iDUMP (9:49):** ha ha

  **Ghastly (9:49):** WAT YOU’RE GAY??????

  **Ghastly (9:50):** RONAN!

  **Ghastly (9:50):** RONAN DON’T LEAVE US NOW! BOI! ;O;

  **Today**

  **Dick (3:24):** We’re meeting at the Nino’s behind the school, right? At what hour?

  **Adam (3:35):** _I’m free from 7 pm to 10 pm._

  **Ghastly (3:36):** Busy schedule much? :P

  **Adam (3:36):** _I have work_

  **Dick (3:37):** WHAT? Work? On a Saturday??

  **Adam (3:37):** _I need to pay for my food u know_

  **iDUMP changed Adam’s nickname to Workink**

  **Workink (3:38):** _I’m offended_

  **Workink (3:38):** _I’m poor_

  **Dick (3:38):** I PAY FOR THE FOOD

  **Workink (3:39):** _You’re not helping >_<_

  **iDUMP changed Workink’s nickname to [PutMoneyHere]**

  **[PutMoneyHere] (3:41):** _Stahp >>_<<_

  **Ghastly (3:41):** RONAN! ARE U GAY MAH BOI!

  **Dick (3:42):** Don’t worry Adam we got you covered! ;) Just enjoy this time

  **[PutMoneyHere] (3:42):** _thx Dick ;)_

  **Dick changed [PutMoneyHere]`s nickname to Asshole.  
**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sowwy this took so long (>_<)   
> I was just out of ideas and i couldn't think of anything to write.


	3. Chat and "Chat"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He felt his phone vibrate and took it out of his pocket. It was a number he didn’t have on his record, weird. Adam never gave his number to strangers.
> 
> UnknownNumber: Hi Parrish
> 
> He figured it wasn’t a stranger.
> 
> Adam: Who is this? 
> 
> UnknownNumber: Oh, wait a sec.
> 
> UnknownNumber changed his nickname to Kavinsky

 Adam was outside of Nino’s waiting for the others to arrive so they could hang out.

 Adam thought of getting to know the other boys a little better and even make some first friendships at Aglionby, maybe even the first ever friendships.

  His father had been very cocky about Adam having friends, he said that he would waste time and that having to babysit a fuck-ton of kids was unacceptable and stupid. He would take Adam earlier from school all the time, he’d figured that his dad was doing that to limit the chances of any social interaction, but he still hesitated about home schooling him. Since Adam had joined Aglionby his father had figured it wasn’t worth it anymore. He still held limits to Adam’s schedule, having to be back at home before he got there or he- … Adam had to get home before 12 pm.

 He had to be very careful about this hangout, get too distracted and he would arrive home late and get punished for it. Thinking about the word _punish_ is a trigger for Adam. He shivered.

 It was cold outside, he had to wear two shirts below his Aglionby sweater, actually, he had his whole set of Aglionby uniform. Adam thought it was the nicest clothes he had and the most suitable for a hangout. Sad.

 He felt his phone vibrate and took it out of his pocket. It was a number he didn’t have on his record, weird. Adam never gave his number to strangers.

  **UnknownNumber:** Hi Parrish

 He figured it wasn’t a stranger.

**Adam:** _Who is this?_

**UnknownNumber:** Oh, wait a sec.

  **UnknownNumber changed his nickname to Kavinsky**

 Adam’s breath was cut short and he stumbled a bit. Why was Kavinsky- How did- What??

**Adam:** _How did you get my number?_

  **Kavinsky:** I told you I had eyes everywhere ;)

 The first time K had said that Adam had thought it was a threat or a joke. This guy was officially a total creep. Even if he was freaking out, Adam decided to keep his cool.

**Adam changed Kavinsky’s nickname to CreepyStalker**

 Adam thought he had made a right move but then Kavinsky stepped up.

  **CreepyStalker:** Wow, Cute~

  **CreepyStalker:** I could eat u whole

  **CreepyStalker:** Ur really fucking stupid if u think THAT will scare me

 Adam decided to keep up with Kavinski’s sass, the problem is: he had no idea how to. Adam never had the prankster in him, nor the required cockiness for this task. He felt trapped.

 He had waited too long and Kavinsky kept texting him.

**CreepyStalker changed his nickname to ParrishIsMyBitch**

  **ParrishIsMyBitch:** Better ;)

**Adam:** _No._

  **ParrishIsMyBitch:** Well 2 bad I love it

  **ParrishIsMyBitch:** Its very tru tho

**Adam:** _No, it is not! Also, learn to type and cut to the fucking chase._

**Adam:** _What the fuck you want?_

 Kavinsky stayed silent for some time, long enough to make Adam believe he had taken him by surprise. The tension was killing him. Why was Kavinsky texting him, now, after he rambled on in his silent running mode after he had -probably not- accidentally bumped into Adam the first time, after he could see his eyes caught on fire while looking down at Adam’s books and Adam’s bare soul.

 Kavinsky answered.

**ParrishIsMyBitch changed his nickname to Kavinsky**

  **Kavinsky:** I see why Lynch was so interested in you.

Adam’s heart stopped, then reset.

**Adam:** _Ronan? Did he give you my number?_

  **Kavinsky:** Nah, I just took his phone and copied your number.

  **Kavinsky:** But anyways, since you don’t want me here I guess I’ll just leave now.

  **Kavinsky:** Cya Adam  <3

**Adam:** _Kavinsky wait! What do you mean?_

 Adam felt ridiculous after that last text, he was falling in Kavinsky’s trap, like a fly to the light. But Adam’s lack of answers hit hard when Ronan’s name was mentioned. He was going to hang out with him in just a few minutes after all.

 Ronan had the vibes of roaming around Kavinsky’s space, having connections. But then why Gansey was friends with him if he was like him? Maybe Kavinsky stole his phone? Maybe Ronan was friends with Kavinsky after all and Gansey didn’t know? So many questions, none are answered.

**Adam:** _What do you mean by interested?_  

  **Kavinsky:** Maybe if we hung out we could talk about it.

  **Kavinsky:** Behind school tomorrow morning.

 Adam was about to decline but-

  **Kavinsky:** Or maybe I could just publish your little secret to the school’s newspaper.

Adam’s blood was frozen, Kavinsky had caught up to him, and won.

  **Kavinsky:** See you tomorrow…

 He was trembling in the cold of the night, stuck to the floor unable to move.

 He had to go now.

 That’s when Adam realized that Kavinsky liked to play dirty, luring his enemies with threats and the correct stimulation. A master of deception and a compulsive liar. A venomous flower with a sweet scent and little bee Adam couldn’t bare that trail. God, he was so screwed.

 But then another thought invaded his mind.

  _“I see why Lynch was so interested in you”_

  What did he mean by that? And most importantly, what was Ronan’s intentions with Kavinsky? And if he had nothing to do with Kavinsky, then what were his intentions with Adam? If Kavinsky wasn’t lying, then Ronan had some explaining to do, and Adam was going to find out what. He looked for Ronan’s number and started typing.

 “ADAM!” someone yelled just from behind his ear, Adam screeched and dropped his phone and he felt it shatter. Noah flinched and looked down to admire Adam’s phone. Adam yelled again and locked gazes with Noah.

 “Noah Jesus Christ!” he said “You don’t just-“ but he let it go and went to pick his phone up.

 “I’m sorry” he chuckled but he stopped when he saw Adam looking for his phone on the floor “Let me see the damage”.

 Absolutely useless. The front glass was completely shattered and the phone wasn’t turning on, Adam felt his whole world shatter with his phone. No. No. No no nononono!

 He started freaking out internally, that phone was bought with the money of Robert Parrish, his father was going to literally kill him if he found out he had broken it. Even if Adam didn’t use it, Robert would sometimes take it for himself if his own phone was out of reach. He could see his life flashing through his eyes already.

 Adam cursed all that was moving and cursed the skies and cursed all gods he did and didn’t know and all the people in the planet and cursed Kavinsky and-

 “Hey… Adam?” Noah’s voice broke through his thoughts and he flinched.

 “Y-Yeah?” He tried his best to sound not broken and depressed, but Noah had this look in his eyes, the look saying he knew like he had changed souls in just a blink.

 “I’m sorry about that” Noah sounded distant, locking gazes with Adam “Are you okay?” this time he sounded pained.

 “Yeah, yeah! Psh! W-Why would you ask that? I mean you just shatter my phone into a million pieces I- I’m f-”

 “You’re crying” he said.

He was. Adam swiftly took his hand out of his pocket and rubbed his cheek. Oh my god he really was. He looked at the side.

 “Pshh what?? Naahh” He tried to hide his inner grief between his words and his hand that he placed on his neck. He ended up sounding faker than the last time “Nah Noah Its nothing really!”

 Noah took his hand out of his pocket and wiped Adam’s left cheek with his thumb. The sudden touch made Adam jump, but just a little. Noah looked at him warmly and smiled at him. Adam noticed his body stopped shivering. The coldness of Noah made Adam feel warmer.

 “Anyways” Noah retrieved his hand, Adam noticed his cheeks were a little flushed “Gansey and Ronan went to grab something before they get here” he said.

 “What are-“

 “And don’t worry about your phone” Noah said, still typing “I’ll give you money to buy another one”

 Adam’s heart flipped upside down, all the things that had happened before this moment were flushed away by a wave of happiness and worry. Adam couldn’t accept the money. He needed his phone yea but he wasn’t going to accept that from someone he just met yesterday.

 “Noah, thank you but-“ Adam began but was shut silent by two fingers over his mouth.

 “Uh uh uh, shut up mister, it’s no big deal” Noah took his fingers away “On the house!”

 “Noah, I…” Adam’s words were kindly received by his warm gaze and happy smile, had he switched souls again? It didn’t matter now.

 Adam jumped and hugged Noah so tight that he swore he felt something crack. Noah hugged him back, it was the warmest embrace he’ ever given and received in his entire life. Adam felt like crying again but that would mean more awkward blushing. And instead, he just said ‘Thank you’ like a whisper on top of Noah’s ear.

 “It’s no big deal really!” He said, and Adam let go of him. Then he was normal Noah again, he took his phone out and started typing, probably texting “Since Gansey and Ronan said they were picking up something from Monmouth, I’m going to ask them if they can bring something for me”.

 “What’s Monmouth?” Adam was sure he’d heard from that place here and there at work or from conversations passing by “Is it like, your home?”

 “Oh, yea! We all live there cooped up like roommates, even if we three have our respective rooms” Noah said, still texting “Gansey keeps all his things on the, quote on quote, ‘living room’ but its big enough so we don’t tend to worry about that” then Noah took his attention to Adam completely and gave him a suggestive look “We, you know, have, an extra room” he said.

 It took Adam some time to realize what he just said, and when he did, his brain shortcutted. Noah was literally asking Adam to move with them to Monmouth, he couldn’t believe it.

 “Noah” he said, his tone delighted “Before you shush me and say that it’s okay” he held a hand between him and Noah, he giggled “I would absolutely love to move with you; but I can’t”

 Adam himself couldn’t believe he was rejecting an offer like that, but It was true. If he suddenly decided to move out, first of all, even if his dad despised him, Adam was still his number one source of income and he would get very angry at him and he surely would lash out legal actions; or even worse, hurt his friends. Second, was that Adam was still not comfortable being around strangers. Sure, Noah was the best but he knew that Ronan was there too, also he didn’t want to disturb Gansey with the work Noah mentioned, Adam was very messy and uncareful.

 But Adam couldn’t say that, not yet, not to Noah nor Gansey and especially not Ronan. So, he lied.

 “My father had financial issues since mom died and I’m his only source of income” Adam hesitated for a moment then said “I… care about him and I don’t want him to get hurt”

 Noah looked at him suspiciously but ended up with a comprehensive look.

 “I completely understand, a family is very important after all; I’m… sorry about your mother tho” he looked at the floor “She was probably a great mother” _She was_ , Adam thought.

 He vaguely had any memories of his mom, the only thing he could remember is that she was really kind all the time, she gave Adam everything, love, company, kindness. He also remembered his dad at those times. He wasn’t the same.

 He had been caring about Adam, not giving him too much attention, but when he did; God those were the days. Adam really missed everything, everything before his dad got his drinking problem, before he got abusive with him, before his mother died.

  _Those were the days._

 “She was” Adam said, wiping discretely a tear when Noah wasn’t looking “What about your family Noah?” Noah looked up from the ground and locked gazes with him.

 He shrugged “They’re a really normal family, I have my mom, my dad, and my sister; I visit them sometimes in my free time, mostly my sister, since she’s almost all the time in town” he looked like he wanted to say something else but then the roar of a car flew beside them and both of them recoiled.

 “ **Ronan what the fuuuuckk!!** ” Gansey screeched when they both parked with a smooth drift over the road in front of Adam and Noah. Ronan was in the driver’s seat turning off the engine. The BMW had left black marks on the pavement. Gansey was breathing heavily and completely tangled to his seatbelt holding on to his seat. Adam was impressed and also terrified.

 “Sup’ fuck-heads” Ronan said as he slammed the door of his BMW shut “Gansey stop being a fucking pussy and get out! _God I’m starving,_ let’s get in and grab our pizza already” he walked past Adam and bumped knuckles with Noah, he gives him an admiring look.

 “Yea I’m empty, this tank needs a fill-up!” Noah said, going inside the local and leaving Gansey behind.

 Adam checked if Gansey was okay, which he was but he couldn’t stand without trembling.

“Yeah, yeah let’s- let’s just get this over with” He huffed and puffed as they all got in at the same time.

 Adam figured this was going to be better than he’d expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put my soul and mental health in this chapter so o.m.g. I hope you all enjoyed this.  
> (I haven't slept since fricking before yesterday halp ( =-=)zZzZ)


	4. Greatness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What if we aren’t so destined to greatness” he continued “what if we are just going in circles without anything to stop us until… until…” then he dropped his hand on Proko’s shoulder and tugging him closer “I mean, nobody is going to miss us” then he chuckled a bit on his hair “I’m sure you guys wouldn’t miss me if I suddenly-”

 They were sitting on the hood of the Mitsubishi a few kilometers away from the town. There were no lights, everywhere and everything their eyes could catch were drowned in a sea of darkness and all they could hear were the sounds of the forest behind them in the night. The stars above them were very visible, like the floor they were floating on top of a completely black canvas and the even slightest dim of starlight that was emitted could cast a mild shadow beneath them. That was possible since the wind pushed the pollution of the factories away to the other side of town. Air fresh, and clear skies. The view was sickening anyway.

 They had run out of gas and were waiting until Swan would come back and bring a tank of oil. K had left his drugs at their place so the only way to put him to sleep was by either a punch to the face or natural sleeping. Kavinsky had this thing of going to sleep like he could just bring stuff back of his dreams but really, he just wanted to skip the time they had to spare

 Kavinsky fell to the ground with a mild groan and got up again, then Skov tried again, and again, and again…

 “Fucking sleep already!” Skov said, before punching again. Then Prokopenko caught his wrist and gave him a signal, _that’s enough_. Skov turned back and sat again on the hood, a little splurt of blood on top just below the windshield.

 “Ugh fuck” Kavinsky sounded pleased “You punch well” he held a hand to his eye and then cleaning a drop of blood on his mouth. He then got up “I wasn’t expecting that from you”

 “Fuck you! You couldn’t even stay up after the first hit” he barked.

 “My point still stands”

 “Stop you two” said Prokopenko, he held a hand in between them “we still don’t have any gas or oil to get back, and I can tell you guys aren’t happy with it either” he tried to reason “and I can’t just stand here watching you kill each other because clearly” he paused, holding a finger in Kavinsky’s direction “it was his fault for not bringing any supplies nor food, but” he paused again, now pointing at Skov “it was also Skov’s fault for not refilling the tank again after it was my turn”

 Both Kavinsky and Skov looked at him fiercely but the last one settled down on the hood looking at the sky with Jiang at his side, his stare followed him at the stars above them, getting lost in its path.

 Kavinsky by the other hand got up and rested his hand on Proko’s cheek “Aww c’mon don’t get mad at me Proko” he said, tracing his thumb along his cheekbone and then settling down on his neck “You know it wasn’t intentional, right? You can’t get enough of me” and then he pecked at the side of his lips so affectionate it should be illegal. Kavinsky was illegal anyway.

 “Why?” Proko said, a little flustered “Because I’m your bitch?” and then they were making out in front of this dark wasteland and their two friends at the side of the Mitsubishi. They moved to get in the car but Jiang interrupted them.

 “Sorry to intrude in your make-out session but” he said, getting up of the hood “I think we should be planning something to get out of here because I’m starving” then he pointed at them and stated “and- sure, yes, you could just have sex inside the car until K falls exhausted but really, out of all the times you’ve done it, Kavinsky just gets ready for the second round, I don’t think that’ll work Proko”

 “Are you jealous that you won’t be part of it?” Proko said.

 “Nah, Kavinsky isn’t a good kisser anyway,” he said, laying back on the hood. Proko looked at Kavinsky and he looked back, both not amused, even if that was true, Kavinsky didn’t give a flying fuck about it.

 “I wonder what Swan is doing right now,” Proko said, still locking eyes with Kavinsky, hungry and wanting, he always had this sort of attachment to Kavinsky since he joined their group when they were just Freshmen.

  Maybe he only had this attachment because of the benefits of having Kavinsky as a partner, maybe it was the countless times they’d make out and all the times that they had given each other a release of their lust filled thoughts, or maybe Proko was indeed falling for Kavinsky, that thought had never crossed his mind before. He felt blank.

 Whatever it was, it didn’t matter, one thing was true, it was the fact that Proko would never get off from Kavinsky’s hands. Ever.

 He picked at K’s lips and laid his head on his shoulder, he must’ve noticed since he flinched a bit.

 “Wow Proko you really are going for that Bitch title aren’t ya,” Kavinsky said, but Proko didn’t answer, he felt on the clouds right now and all he could hear were the sounds of K’s pulse under his cheek. Then Jiang straightened up a bit and relaxed again on the hood.

 “I bet Swan’s got some sluts to spend the time with, I’m sure he won’t miss us” he stated.

 And then they were all laying either on the hood or the roof of the Mitsubishi, staring at the stars above them. Kavinsky was at the top accompanied by Proko at his side. He held a hand to the sky wandering and tying up the little white dots to form some kind of shape. Prokopenko just stared at him, not his hand, just at him whole.

 Then Kavinsky surrounded Proko’s shoulders with his free arm and guided him to lay on him, Prokopenko just did as he was told.

 “What do you think will become of us” Kavinsky started, still looking at the sky above them, drawing everyone’s attention to his words “after all of this”.

 Prokopenko just stared at him, his eyes wandering from his lips to his eyes.

  “What if we aren’t so destined to greatness” he continued “what if we are just going in circles without anything to stop us until… until…” then he dropped his hand on Proko’s shoulder and tugging him closer “I mean, nobody is going to miss us” then he chuckled a bit on his hair “I’m sure you guys wouldn’t miss me if I suddenly-”

 “Stop-” Proko interrupted “Stop that” then they just stilled there, looking at the sky, until he looked at Kavinsky.

 He looked dead.

  _I would miss you_ he wanted to say. It almost slipped through his mouth. Or maybe it did since Kavinsky was now practically hugging him harder.

 “What about Lynch?” Skov said, maybe or completely oblivious of the little speech that Kavinsky had given “can’t we- just ask him to help us out? I mean he has a car, he can just pick us up.”

 “Not happening” Kavinsky was the first one to talk “I found out he was going to have a little ‘friendship meeting’ at Nino’s today with the Welsh king squad” he stated, straightening up and jumping out of the top of the car “also last time I spoke to him he said that I should leave him be after the ‘thing’ that happened weeks ago, that he didn’t want to see my face again or he’ll choke me to death”

 “Did he really say that tho?” Proko said sitting up “That doesn’t sound like Ronan, he is pretty much dependent on you at this point” he implied. Kavinsky looked at him pleased.

 “Exactly” he agreed “By the way, you guys know Parrish, right? The new guy?”

 “The introvert? The cute one? Tanned skin and freckles?”

 “Yeah, well” he started and then moved to stand in front of the car “he is getting on good terms with Ronan and his squad, and I currently have something that will make him do anything that I want” he held his hands to his chest and closed them into knuckles “this couldn’t be better” he said, mostly to himself.

 “Oh, yea? And what’s that?” Jiang said looking at K’s knuckles quite interested.

 Kavinsky started explaining Adam’s secret to them and got the most interested/surprised/joyful faces he could’ve gotten in the span of an entire year.

 “Wow that’s dark,” Skov said, smiling nonetheless “that means we can-”

 “Can make him do the dirty work for us, yes” Kavinsky continued, his voice full of joy and mischievousness that everyone around him jumped out of the car. “I already planned a meeting tomorrow morning to have our little chit chat” Kavinsky smiled “We can make his life a living hell”

 “Why?” Prokopenko said, drawing everyone’s attention to him “Did he do something to you or something?”

 Kavinsky looked at him confused but then settled his face on a neutral look, smiling, he continued “No, but Ronan did”

 Everyone was now catching up to Kavinsky’s intentions, then when they saw Swan approaching them with a can of gasoline, they went silent.

 Kavinsky then moved to surround Proko with an arm and kissing him deeply. Swan looked at them confused.

 “Having fun without me?” but then he looked at the others and noticed their looks full of mischief and joy “Did I miss an orgy or something” and then all of them chuckled evilly.

 “No,” Kavinsky said breaking the kiss, leaving Proko panting “but I’m already hard thinking about our next move on the Welsh pack” then he grabbed the can and dumped the gasoline on the Mitsubishi.

  _This was going to be fun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O-o-oh okay 4th chapter here we go BOI!  
> I'm sorry for making you wait on the hangout but I just HAD to write this lels xD  
> I promise the next chapter will have the Welsh hang out BOIh
> 
> Comment down below if you're enjoying this story so far mah dudes!  
> Ta-ta!~~~ ( />3<)/~♥


	5. "Hot" conversations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Noah and Adam talked about how you fucking drool every time you see her ass in front of the oven, talk about a hot chick,” Ronan said, bombarding Gansey with a comeback that nobody asked for.
> 
> Gansey bowed his head and blushed a bright red.

 Adam followed the three boys inside the pizzeria, he and Noah were talking about the cute waitresses that worked in this establishment. He surely expected Noah to be this bubbly but today he seemed to have beaten Adam’s expectations.

 Ronan and Gansey were ordering their pizzas and asking for the “table in the corner like usual” he’d said. It seems they come here often since Gansey did a little bit of small talk to the cashier on the counter. Ronan just stood there awkwardly.

 They ordered their food – Gansey had picked a side of just cheese, Noah one of Ham and four kinds of cheese, Ronan one of just pepperoni and Adam picked the least expensive since he knew he had to pay for his part. They all sat down on their table and waited.

 “So, Adam!” Gansey said, “what do you think of the place?”

 The pizzeria wasn’t that fancy, but it had this theme going on – something like Halloween – that seemed to cross out that point.

 It was rustic, and it was very nice and uncrowded, which Adam liked, even if the room with the tables were constantly getting fogged by the smoke of the kitchen that was visible from the point where they sat. Other than that, it was a pretty place.

 “It’s pretty,” he said, still looking around to see if he had missed a spot to critic, but no result. The place was also small, holding only five tables inside and six little tables outside. Adam noticed that people enjoyed sitting outside better, probably because of the smoke and the smell of cheese constantly engulfing his nose every time he inhaled “Uncrowded, I like it” That was the most important thing for him.

 “Great! I really hope you like the pizzas” then Gansey was looking to another spot inside the kitchen quite amusingly “because I can tell they’re made with love and care” Adam almost gagged.

 “Yeah… especially LOVE” Noah said, locking his eyes in Gansey’s direction and doing the fluttery lovey-dovey eyes and sighing, then he looked at the same spot that Gansey was looking. Either Gansey ignored him, didn’t notice, or just simply didn’t care “Is she making the pizzas today?”

 Adam was now figuring things, _so Noah isn’t the only one who scoops out the gals huh?_ he thought. But he still didn’t believe that R. C. Gansey III, mommy’s boy, was checking the girls out. Adam gave in and leaned to see what was the commotion about.

 Right then and there, he got shot in the head by an arrow of some sort.

 In front of the ovens – probably making the pizzas – was a short girl with short black hair, it was pretty obvious that she was wearing heels or platforms of some sort, since she walked around the kitchen clumsily, sometimes holding onto things. Maybe she wanted to look taller at all cost.

 Even if the girls that put looks over everything weren’t Adam’s type, he still got dumbfounded by her innocent looking eyes and cute little smirk. Maybe she actually didn’t use that statement and maybe she was a little out of self-esteem, in which is a whole new different story that Adam could understand and feel related to. Or maybe he was just over-thinking it.

 He stared too long and he could feel a little blush raising up his neck to his cheeks.

 “Ah, I see” he heard himself say but really, he couldn’t confirm it until Noah spoke.

 “Yea” and then he leaned forward to Adam and whispered “he has been looking at her since we first got here but he is a chicken nugget so he can’t even get up and hit her up, wait, no, don’t tell him I said that” and then jumped out back to his spot. And Adam got to see Gansey’s face again. Oh god, he was drooling.

 “Gansey that’s fucking disgusting” Ronan barked, then Gansey snapped out of his – sort of – coma.

 “Hmm?” he went to hold his head with his palm, elbow on the table, but he retrieved it and saw some of his drooling there and Adam could easily tell that he freaked out in his mind, since his eyes widened a little-itty bit but enough to be noticeable “Oh, sorry,” he wiped his hand and chin on the little napkin beside his plate and then looked up again “erm… what were you saying again?”

 “Noah and Adam talked about how you fucking drool every time you see her ass in front of the oven, talk about a hot chick,” Ronan said, bombarding Gansey with a comeback that nobody asked for.

 Gansey bowed his head and blushed a bright red, Noah was losing it thanks to his comment and Adam got a big chuckle out of it. Ronan smirked at his public and yelled “Am I right?” loud enough to draw the little attention inside the pizzeria they had. Even the cashier by the counter seemed to chuckle a little.

 Gansey didn’t even try to hide that fact, and if he did, that still wouldn’t be enough to hide the fact that he just drooled at the sight of her. But Adam didn’t mock him, he actually found her kind of cute as well.

 Ronan looked over at Adam and stopped smirking, then he looked at Ronan and they both locked eyes. He looked mysterious and cold.

  _I see why Lynch was so interested in you._

 Kavinsky’s words flew through Adam’s mind and he suddenly felt a cold shiver running up his whole body. He figured he had two hours left for him to finally speak to Ronan about this, he just couldn’t wait. So, he figured to do small talk first, casual and out of the blue.

 He was getting ready to speak but their pizzas were being served the moment he opened his mouth. Gansey blushed again by the who that was serving their orders. Short cute girl none the less.

 “Hey guys, the usual, right?” she said, Adam didn’t know what she meant but then she looked past Gansey to him and widened her eyes a bit “Oh, and who is the new fourth wheel here?” Adam was forced to wave awkwardly, _god what is my life_ , he thought.

 “He’s Adam, Parrish, he moved to our school and we just decided to hang out, you know, picking up people from the road as we go haha,” Gansey said, probably trying to sound cool, in which he failed horribly. Adam forced himself to speak up.

 “Gansey I know I said I’m poor but sheesh man, I have a double-wide with my- dad” the sudden mention of his father got him down, then he heard Noah and cute girl laugh a little, which brought him up again. She had a cute laugh. Gansey just sat there looking at the table like a kicked puppy, he found it cute too.

 “O poor Gansey” Ronan said, melodramatic “keep diggin’ that grave man you can make it to the center of the earth! I believe in you” then Gansey buried his face in his little spot on the table completely flushed and defeated. That only got cute girl to laugh some more. “Adam” He spoke again “This is Maggot, Maggot, Adam” he pointed at them while speaking.

 “Blue, Ronan! B L U E” she said, still chuckling before she cleared her throat “Goodness gracious how I thought you nothing!”

 “You’re a bad teacher”

 Blue did a little _hmph_ and stepped backwards to the kitchen, but before she got in she turned a bit and ran to the table again “Nice to meet you Adam, hope these guys won’t be an issue to you. Psh, of course they won’t tehee” she laughed “buuuut if you need some time outside this social bubble you can call me anytime to hang out” then she held a hand to Adam but as he was going to reach to it she pulled it back “Too slow! Anyways, gotta get back to work” and finally she stepped out.

 Adam saw her leave inside the kitchen to the point she wasn’t visible anymore, when he turned back tho, all the attention was on him.

 “What?” he said, confused.

 “Dude” Noah said, eyes wide and looking surprised “DUDE! She did the _too slow_ thing on ya!” then he gasped “She totally likes you!” He jumped in his seat as he said it, he was like a kid in a candy store.

 “She was just being friendly Noah…” Gansey said, looking intimidated “Not everything means that she likes someone, especially guys, she’s very reserved and-“

 “Shut up Gansey you’re just jealous of Adam” Noah interrupted. Gansey jumped a bit.

 “What?! No! I’m just sayin’” his accent slipped up a bit as he spoke, then immediately blushed.

 And everything went silent, they got their slices of the one pizza Blue had brought them and eat it in silence. Adam was trying to think of a way to speak about Kavinsky as he analyzed the boys around him and the info he got out of this.

 Then he wondered if talking about Kavinsky in a place like this, in front of Gansey and Noah, was really a good idea. He then made up a different strategy in his mind. Maybe he could wait until the end of the hang-out and catch Ronan before he left, in a more private place.

 But then again, he wondered if talking about Kavinsky in front of Ronan alone was such a good idea as well.

 He gave up and he made a go for it. Now or never.

 “Hey guys?” he said, he felt nervous just by looking at all of then turn their gazes to him, he continued “do you… do you guys know anyone- anyone named…” he hesitated. Now or never.

 “Yea?” Gansey said.

 “Kavinsky? By any chance?”

 Then hell's locks breaked.

  He swore everyone in the table had the biggest widened eyes he had seen in his entire existence. Ronan chocked on his soda and Gansey on his pizza. Noah just dropped his jaw.

 “YOU MET HIM ALREADY?!” he yelled.

   _Well shit._


End file.
